Volver a Empezar
by Sadder.than.Silence
Summary: Tras la muerte de Prim, en primavera y con the Scientist sonando de fondo. Desafío - Despierta la Musa - para el foro "Hasta el final de la pradera".


**Para el desafío – ****Despierta la musa – del foro "Hasta el Final de la Pradera"**  


A sugerencia de Reiraa, he escrito un pequeño fic inspirado en la canción **the Scientict (Coldplay)**, que tiene lugar poco **después de la muerte de Prim**, y antes del epílogo. La estación del año **es primavera.  
**

Los personajes no son míos, ni la canción, sólo algunas de las ideas. ¡Espero que os guste!

* * *

**Volver a Empezar.**

* * *

-Imagina que… nunca hubo una guerra. Imagina que no murieron miles de personas, que no hubo bombas, ni paracaídas, ni niños ejerciendo de escudos humanos en el jardín de Snow. ¿Puedes hacerlo?.

-Creo que no. No, no puedo.

-Entonces imagina a Prim. ¿Qué crees que pensaba Prim cuando decidió ayudar a los heridos?, ¿sabía que se jugaba la vida con sus acciones?. Imagina que ella nunca hubiese llegado a venir al Capitolio, a la masacre, al baño de sangre. Ellos no merecían sus cuidados. Imagina que se lo hubiéramos impedido. Ella estaría aquí. ¿Qué pensaría Prim si nos viera ahora?.

-No lo sé. ¿Qué nos diría Prim?.

-Tampoco lo sé. Pero imagina que hubieras disparado esa flecha, en esa casa inclinada. Imagina que cumpliste tu promesa y fuiste capaz de hacerlo; por tu amigo. ¿Te sentirías mejor?.

-No pude. Había algo que me lo impedía.

-Yo tampoco lo hice, ¿recuerdas?. Tampoco cumplí mi promesa. Imagina que lo hubiera hecho.

-Habría sido lo mejor para todos.

-¿Esa es la razón por la que me odias?.

-No.

- Imagina que nunca lo hice. El diseño de las trampas, con Beetee. Imagina que no estaba tan cegado por ganar la guerra cómo para olvidarme de vosotras, para ignorar tus opiniones. Imagina que hubiera mantenido la boca cerrada en el 2, en la Nuez. Que la montaña nunca se hubiera detonado. Que no hubo muertos, ni heridos, ni mutilados. Que no hubo familias destrozadas, desvalidas. ¿Habríamos ganado esa guerra?.

-Probablemente, no.

-Tal vez no. O tal vez sí, ¿Quién puede saberlo?.

-Nadie, supongo.

-Nadie. ¿Puedes seguir imaginando un poco más?. Si puedes, hazlo. Imagina que nadie salvó a Peeta, que nadie tuvo el valor de acudir al Capitolio a rescatarlo. Entonces tú nunca te habrías aventurado en esa última misión, arrastrando a Finnick, y a todos los demás a tu lado. ¿Habrías estado en esa batalla final?.

-No lo sé, pero seguramente tú sí lo habrías hecho.

-Me conoces bien. Yo lo habría hecho. Todo eso; ir a buscar a Peeta, y volver luego al Capitolio a acabar con todo. No había opciones. Soy un soldado.

-Uno con muy buena reputación, según parece.

-La reputación no estaba en mi lista de prioridades. Sin embargo… imagina que nunca hubo Distrito 13, que nadie vino a buscarnos tras los bombardeos del 12. Imagina que no hubo planes para sacaros de la Arena. ¿Estaríamos todos muertos?.

-La mitad de nosotros estamos muertos. Muertos de todas formas; aunque hayamos sobrevivido a los bombardeos, o a la Arena, o a la matanza de después.

- Sí, tienes razón. Todos hemos perdido algo. Una parte de nosotros mismos. Pero imagina que no lo estuviéramos. Supón que nunca entraste en la urna por segunda vez, que no volvisteis a los Juegos. Imagina que no te enamoraste en aquella playa, que no disparaste aquella otra flecha. Tu segundo desafío a Snow.

-No sé si estaba enamorada en la playa. Aún no sé si lo estoy. Tampoco sé si romper el campo de fuerza fue lo correcto, pero tenían que haberle sacado de allí a él, en vez de a mí. Él habría hecho mejor el papel del Sinsajo. Él lo habría conseguido. Detener la Guerra.

-¿Estás segura…?. Puede que sí. Puede que hubiera detenido las bombas, ¿pero quién pararía los Juegos?. De todas formas, eso ahora es irrelevante. Ya no hay Juegos, ¿verdad?. Nunca volverá a haberlos; ni hambre, ni minas exterminadoras. No volverá a haber alambrada que te separe de este lugar. Nunca más.

-Continuaría viniendo aunque estuviera, aunque tuviera electricidad. Volveré aquí. Siempre.

-Yo siempre estaré. Lo sabes, ¿no?... Por supuesto que lo sabes. Siempre lo has sabido. Trata de imaginar ese día, en esa casa cerca del lago. ¿Lo recuerdas?. Imagina que nos hubiéramos marchado. Todos. Imagina que nunca hubieses mencionado el Distrito 8, ni el televisor de la casa del Alcalde. Imagina que no hubo pelea, que acepté tus guantes. Supón, por un momento, que me dijiste que me querías de vuelta.

-No podía. No podía hacerlo. Era todo demasiado complicado, y estaba confundida tratando de salvar el mundo. Y estaba Peeta, y era peligroso querer a nadie. Había que seguir fingiendo. Era absolutamente necesario para evitar más muertes.

-Lo sé. Quizá no debí de abrir la boca. Ojalá no hubiera dicho nada. Todo habría sido más fácil si ni siquiera hubiera seguido tus pistas hasta allí. Me habría ahorrado unos cuantos latigazos.

-Estuviste a punto de morir.

-Sí. Pero tú me salvaste. ¿Siempre tienes que ir por ahí salvando a la gente?. Es curioso. Porque esa noche no fue la peor de mi vida. Estaba tan dolorido que no podía pensar, no me podía mover. Estaba tan drogado que no podía verte. Pero recuerdo tus labios. Sabían a menta. ¿Tú lo recuerdas?.

-Los tuyos estaban fríos como el hielo. Sabían a sangre, y a metal. Por supuesto que lo recuerdo; ¿cómo podría olvidarlo?.

-Hay cosas que no se olvidan nunca. También recuerdo ese otro beso, el del bosque. Imagino cómo habría sido si me lo hubieras devuelto. Cómo habría sido tenerte más cerca, sentirte más cerca. Cómo sería no tener que soñar contigo cada noche porque estás a mí lado. Cada día. Imagino cómo sería no tener que imaginarte. Si hubiera pasado una sola vez. Solo una. Podría dejar de anhelar tu cuerpo o tus besos. Podría seguir con mi vida en donde fuera. Una sola vez, como un recuerdo, o un regalo.

-Yo también lo pienso. Una sola vez. Para recordar tu olor, y tus manos. Para recordar algo nuestro. Sólo tuyo y mío. Algo que pudo ser.

-Es demasiado tarde, ¿verdad?. Sé que lo es. Pero no puedo evitar pensar en lo que habría pasado si no hubieras ido a esos primeros Juegos. Si no hubiera estado el nombre de Prim en esa maldita papeleta. Si Effie Trinket hubiera rebuscado un poco más en el recipiente de cristal. No puedo dejar de imaginar que soy yo el que va contigo. Yo, en vez de él. Que soy yo el que está allí para protegerte. Habría muerto por ti, aunque no creo que le hubiera hablado a nadie de mis sentimientos. No a Cesar Flickerman, ni a la audiencia del Capitolio, desde luego. No acato sus juegos.

-No podías hacer eso. Teníamos una promesa. Tenías que cumplirla.

-¿Igual que cumplimos la de matarnos?. No. Alguien habría cuidado de ellas. Quizá el padre del panadero, puede que Madge. Todo el mundo quería a Prim. Y después habrías vuelto. Vencedora y sola. Sin tener que fingir. Podrías alimentar a ambas familias. Tú cumplirías tu parte del trato. Seguro.

-Nunca te dejaría allí dentro. ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso?. No viviría con ello. Si tú mueres, me habría muerto contigo. Tendría que haber muerto de todas formas. Comer yo sola esas malditas bayas y dejar que Peeta ganase. Él iba a hacerlo bien. No habría guerra, ni bombardeos, ni muerte por todas partes.

- ¿Y si te lo hubiera dicho?

-¿El qué?.

-Sabes el que. Ese mediodía, en el Palacio de Justicia. Después de la cosecha. Imagina que hubo un minuto más, unos segundos más. Imagina que fuiste a la Arena sabiéndolo. O imagina que me tragué mis miedos y mis reservas, y te lo dije por la mañana, cuando te hablé de huir. O cualquier otro día antes.

-Tendría un motivo más para querer volver. Pero no lo dijiste. Nunca hiciste nada. Y siempre estabas rodeado de chicas cuando no estabas conmigo. Escuchaba sus conversaciones en la escuela. Sabía lo de la Escombrera. Y no sabía que teníamos. Tú y yo. Éramos amigos, ¿no es así?. Los mejores amigos. Mi único amigo.

-Lo éramos. ¿Recuerdas el día en que nos conocimos?.

-¿En el bosque?. Sí. Recuerdo tu trampa. Era perfecta. Quería que me enseñaras a hacer una igual, pero me costó confiar en ti. Tarde mucho tiempo en tener eso. La confianza; la seguridad; la amistad. Luego llegaron solas. Era fácil contigo a mi lado. Siempre fue fácil, hasta…

-Hasta los Juegos. Pude darme cuenta. Pero no hablaba de ese día. Me refería de nuevo al Palacio de Justicia. Él día de las condecoraciones. Ya te había visto por los pasillos del colegio, pero fue la primera vez que te miré a los ojos. Eran fuertes, grises, con determinación. Supe que tú podías hacerlo. Podías hacer todo lo que te pusieran por delante. Yo sólo tenía 14 años y estaba muerto de miedo. Pero tú… tenías esa mirada.

-Estaba aterrorizada también. ¿Vas a seguir retrocediendo?.

-No. Es justo en ese punto en el que quiero quedarme. Al principio. Cuando nos necesitábamos. Cuando comenzamos a compartir cosas.

-No es fácil.

-Nadie dijo que fuera fácil. Pero tenía que intentarlo. Tenía que encontrarte. Necesito decirte tantas cosas.

-¿No es tarde para eso?.

-Probablemente. Pero estoy aquí, ¿no?. Es primavera, tu estación favorita del año. El bosque está vivo. ¿Aún puedes sentirlo?. Los sonidos, el viento, los recursos, la libertad. Nunca estarás sola cuando vuelvas. Yo siempre estaré aquí.

-Pero tú no…. Ni siquiera eres real.

-Eso da igual ahora. Imagina que he venido a encontrarme contigo. Que he venido a pedirte perdón. Por todo; por ser demasiado cobarde, por no haberlo hecho antes; por Prim, por las decisiones. Por todo.

-Quiero que sea real. Quiero que estés aquí. Pero no lo eres. Nunca vendrás a buscarme, ni me dirás todo esto. No lo harás, y yo seguiré sola en esta piedra.

- No lo sabes. Tal vez lo haga. Tal vez sea real. Pero imagina una vez más, la última. Imagina que avanzo hacia ti. Doy un par de pasos y te aprieto contra mi pecho porque tú me has perdonado. ¿Puedes hacerlo?.

-Me gustaría. Pero te alejaste. Te fuiste lejos de mí.

-No podía soportarlo. No podía mirarte sin sentirme culpable. Pero ahora estoy aquí. En el bosque, en primavera. ¿Quieres que sea real?.

- …

* * *

Si me decís qué os ha parecido sería genial.


End file.
